Half Lit
by Jana Evans
Summary: Cerré los ojos diciéndome lo mismo que me decía cada día antes de caer dormido. “Al despertar te quiero a mi lado, Lils”. One-Shot, Songfic. PoV James.


**Half lit**

Lo catalogó como el peor día de mi vida, sin duda alguna. Hace media hora recibí una lechuza de la Orden¿Se imaginan que es?. No quiero hablar de eso. De hecho sólo quiero encontrar la mejor manera de parar el llanto de mi mujer, Lily. Verla llorar para mí es horrible, sin duda alguna. Su llanto es tan triste, tan nostálgico y a la vez tan melancólico. A ambos nos hace mal el llanto, sobre todo a ella, debido a que está embarazada; es por eso que de su cuerpo salen unas pequeñas luces celestes, pequeñas y de débil alcance, pero sin duda hermosas, como todo en ella.

- Te entiendo, ángel – le susurré. – pero deja de llorar, nos hace mal a los tres¿si?

- No puedo – me contestó. Su voz sonaba tan triste que la abracé con más fuerza. Sólo quería que volviera a reír, tal como lo hacíamos antes de que llegara esa carta. Yo la mimaba, en concreto mimaba su vientre; esparciendo dulces besos por él. Lils tiene el vientre ya un poco abultado, aunque sólo un poco, ya que tan sólo tiene unos pocos meses de embarazo... pero sin duda ¡Era una ternura!

**If I saw you here tonight  
****In half lit melancholy light.  
****I got you here under my skin  
and trying' to make you laugh again.**

Llegó esa carta de la Orden que avisaba más muertes. Una amiga de Lily había muerto, Mary, y ahora Lily lloraba por ella. Yo estaba un poco desesperado. Ella me abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de aquello, como si yo fuera su sustento. Me abrazaba, con sus brazos un poco frágiles, enterrándome sus uñas en la espalda. Soltando sollozos cada vez más sonoros. Ahora ya estaba desesperado. Yo la acuné en mis brazos, meciéndola y diciéndole cosas hermosas y tranquilizadoras; tal cual me había recomendado Remus en la carta de la Orden. Cerré mis ojos, ya, incapaz de seguir viéndola llorar.

**When I open up my eyes  
****I wanna see your face.  
****And when you come here.  
****Could you stay with me a while?  
****And gently break me with your smile?  
****You know I need you like a child needs the stars.  
****So tell me can you hear my heart?**

Sentí que me daba un tierno beso y, con ese gesto, volví a abrir los ojos. Aún las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, se estaba levantando.

- ¿dónde vas? – le pregunté.

- Al baño – me susurró. Yo solamente la miré. Era difícil para los dos aquella situación. Estábamos en guerra, aún lo estamos, perder a la gente que uno quería era cosa diaria. Ya habíamos perdido a casi todos nuestros compañeros de curso, sin importar la casa. Sólo quedaban mis amigos, mi prima con su marido, Alice y Frank, algunos Slytherin y nosotros. No más de trece, trece de veintitrés. Lily salió del baño y fue a la ventana. Hasta luego de llorar se veía hermosa.

- Ven acá, ángel – la llamé. Ella negó, me levanté y fui dónde ella. La abracé por la cintura, colocando mis manos en su vientre. Más luces celestes salieron de ella. – sonríeme, Lils – le susurré al oído. – Sabes que no me gusta verte así.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo. ¿Que tal si los siguientes somos nosotros, eh? – yo también me he preguntado eso un montón de veces. Yo la di vuelta y la abracé, la necesitaba para vivir. La necesitaba tanto como una chiquilla cualquiera necesita escuchar su banda favorita día a día. Yo necesitaba con la misma intencidad de ella día a día.

**Could you hear me one more time?  
****And put your fingers on my spine. **

- Abrázame – le pedí al ver que ella no me correspondía el abrazo. Ella no lo hizo. – Escúchame, Lils, a nosotros no nos va a pasar nada¿Esta claro? Por algo estamos escondidos aquí. Nadie sabe que aquí estamos. Todo saldrá bien. Seremos una linda familia, estaremos juntos y con nuestro pequeño.

- ¿Por qué pequeño¿Por qué no pequeña?

- Las luces son celestes – le recordé sacándole una pequeña sonrisa. La besé levemente. Ella colocó sus manos alrededor de mi cinto y me abrazó.

- Todo estará bien, Mary está mejor ahora. Ella y su familia. A ella no le hubiera gustado verte llorar

- Tienes razón. Ella… ella dijo que quería una fiesta cuando muriera¿la haremos por ella, verdad? – asentí. La tomé en brazos y los lleve a la cama. Ella se refugió en mi pecho. – No sé que haría sin ti, J – susurró.

- Yo tampoco, ángel. Yo tampoco sabría que hacer si te alejan de mi lado.

**And when I open up my eyes  
****I wanna see your face.  
****When you come here  
****Could you stay with me a while?  
And gently break me with your smile?  
You know I need you like a child needs the stars.  
****So tell me can you here my heart? **

Cerré los ojos diciéndome lo mismo que me decía antes de caer dormido. _"Al despertar te quiero a mi lado, Lils". _Ella se movió algo inquieta a mi lado.

- Duerme – le susurré. Lily susurró algo incomprensible para el ser humano dando un bostezo y abrazada a mi, se quedó dormida. Yo me limité a observarla detalle a detalle. Tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas en el rostro, las cuales yo sequé con uno de mis dedos. De su cara alejé unos cuantos mechones y cubrí perfectamente su cuerpo. Lily era tan delicada, sobretodo ahora. El embarazo la había puesto sensible al doscientos, a cualquier comentario brusco estallaba en llanto. Pero a la vez era tan tierna. Sólo faltaban unos seis meses para tenerlo en mis brazos, estaba ansioso a que aquel momento llegará. ¡Sería padre, por Merlín!, esa fue sin duda la mejor noticia que he recibido en mi vida y, talvez, la única. No lo creo, no quiero tener tan sólo un hijo, con tres estaría bien.

**And when you come here  
****Could you stay with me a while?  
****And gently break me with your smile?**

Reviví esa sonrisa que me dio en mi mente. Todas sus sonrisas me rompían y desmoronaban por completo. Ella me tenía en su poder tan solo con sonreírme.

Yo lo sabía, tendría que ser así. Lily, yo y nuestro bebe seríamos felices, siempre; yo me encargaría de eso.

El reloj de la pared me alertó un momento, al sonar por el cambió de día. Besé a Lily en la frente.

- Feliz Cumpleaños, Lily


End file.
